This invention relates generally to safety apparatus and more particularly to apparatus and methods of use of extending a safety line over an elevated structure, such as an electrical transmission tower.
With the imposition of laws and regulations regarding the protection of workers from falling off of elevated structures, the electrical utility industry is faced with the task of providing protection for workers on electrical transmission towers. At present there a multitude of power transmission towers, each of which normally ranges from seventy five (75) feet (22.9 meters) to two hundred and fifty (250) feet (76.2 meters) in height, in the United States which need periodic servicing. In order to reach the cross arms which support the transmission lines, and which are located adjacent the top of the tower the worker typically climbs the tower using the "free climbing" technique, i.e., the worker climbs up the tower using structural features of the tower itself for foot support. This action exposes the workers to severe injuries or death if they should fall.
In order to provide for fail-safe fall protection it has been proposed to permanently install a steel rail or cable on the tower so that a fall prevention safety device, e.g., a rope grab, may be attached thereto. The worker can then be secured to the safety device via a harness or safety belt and a lanyard, e.g., a shock prevention lanyard. While the use of permanent rails or cables does offer an effective means for preventing worker falls its attendant costs are prohibitive.
Thus, a need presently exists for a system which is low in cost and easy to install on a transmission tower to provide a means for protecting workers on the tower from a fall.